deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Baragon vs Neronga
Baragon vs Neronga is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description Godzilla vs Ultraman! These two horned, burrowing dinosaurs were orginally portrayed using the same suit, and today they are pitted against each other to see who is deadlier! Interlude Wiz: Giant monsters, or kaiju can come from a variety of places, ranging from the depths of the ocean, to deep in outer space. Boomstick: But you really have to watch out for the ones that come from underground. Wiz: Like Baragon, the God of the Earth. Boomstick: And Neronga, the invisible monster. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle! Baragon Wiz: Few are unaware of the tale of Frankenstein- a german doctor who created an artificial human using various body parts from several corpses. ' Boomstick: Sure sure, pretty common knowledge, what's not so common is that his heart was actually stolen by fucking Nazis and taken to Japan for study!' Wiz: The Nazis wanted to learn the secret of this heart in order to make their own super soldiers. Yes, another one of those plotlines. Boomstick: There was just one problem with their plan- they stored it in Hiroshima. During World War II. Wiz: Yeah, after the atomic bomb was dropped, the laboratory was obviously destroyed. But 15 years later, a young boy was found, and it was revealed that he actually regenerated from the heart of Frankenstein. Boomstick: Don't you mean Frankenstein's monster? Wiz: Well, technically, but they just call him Frankenstein in the film, so we'll stick with that. Boomstick: Fair enough. I just had to say that so no smartass would complain about it in the comments. Anyways, due to the nuclear radiation he was exposed to, Frankenstein actually grew into a giant monster and escaped, and- hang on. We've been going on about this for awhile now, but what the hell does this have to do with Baragon? Wiz: Well, later on a factory and a farm were mysteriously attacked by a giant monster. Since the only giant monster they knew about was Frankenstein, he was blamed for these attacks. But it turned out to be another monster: Baragon. Boomstick: That's more like it. Wiz: Baragon is a descendant of the dinosaur species known as the Baranosdragon, and managed to somehow survive extinction by living underground. Boomstick:'' ''Baragon continued to feed on the masses, until eventually he met up with Frankenstein. Ah, so that's why we spent half the origin talking about a completely different character. Wiz: The two colossal beasts battled, and Baragon certainly has deadly abilites to aid him in combat. Boomstick: Being about 100 feet tall and 11,000 tons, Baragon is actually quite a bit smaller than your usual kaiju. But he makes up for it with speed and mobility. Wiz: He has impressive running and jumping abilities, but where he excels at the most is definitely his burrowing technique. Boomstick: He can disappear underneath the earth in seconds, traverse underground at extreme speeds, and even cause earthquakes strong enough to knock over Godzilla. Wiz: You may have noticed his horn, and it's not just for show. It lights up, allowing him to navigate while in total darkness underground. Boomstick: Plus, it's a horn. He can stab you with it. Wiz: Baragon is no doubt very deadly in close quarters combat. He uses his teeth, claws, and aformentioned horn to cut down his opponents. His ears can even fold over his eyes, allowing him to charge at adversaries while protecting his eyes from physical blows. Boomstick: But we can't forget about his most badass ability: a fucking heat ray! That's right, he was already awesome thanks to being a giant dinosaur, but he also spits flames from his mouth? Where do I adopt one? Wiz: Baragon is incredibly tough. He's taken blows from Godzilla, even his Atomic Breath. Boomstick: He survived the nearby impact of a small meteor, killed a trilopod Kumonga, and even helped bring down King Ghidorah. He really would be a perfect pet. Wiz: A perfect pet? Maybe. A perfect combatant? Definitely not. Boomstick: I guess you're right there. He often requires help to win any battles he's a part of. Wiz: Also, his relatively small size makes him easily overpowered by larger foes. As evidenced by when he, you know, died in his battles against Frankenstein and Godzilla. Boomstick: He might not be the most dangerous kaiju, but he's gotta be the cutest. So at least he's got that going for him. (Baragon roars) Neronga Boomstick: Sad but true, living on Earth... it's kinda shit. Especially in ficitonal universes where they get attacked by aliens, supervillains, demons, clowns, and all sorts of other enemies. Wiz: Or in this case, giant monsters. On this particular universe's Earth, kaiju appear regularly, and while defense teams like the SSSP exist to counter them, there's only so much they can do. Boomstick: Which is why they have to rely on giant alien superheroes called Ultra Warriors. ''' Wiz: One of these Ultra Warriors, Ultraman, dedicated himself to protecting the Earth from threats, and one of his trickiest enemies is known as Neronga. Neronga's exact origins are unknown, but what we do know is that it was an ancient creature that emerged from underground, awoken by mankind. '''Boomstick: Feeling pretty hungry, Neronga decided to feast on AN ENTIRE FUCKING POWERPLANT. Talk about hardcore. And since he's almost 150 feet tall and 40,000 tons, he needs to eat a lot of it to keep himself fed. Wiz: Right, being able to absorb electricity, Neronga is obviously immune to all electric based attacks. Boomstick: And he can use it for some super cool abilities of his own. His Despotic Electric Attack is a massive bolt of electricity, The Despotic Electric Ball lets him create 5 powerful balls of electricity, and then there's my favorite attack: the Despotic Attack Rush. Neronga charges himself up with electricity and runs straight at his opponents with deadly force. Wiz: That's not all. Neronga can even become completely invisible, and even increase his speed when this happens. Boomstick: Oh, and he can burrow. That was kinda the theme of this battle. Thanks to these awesome powers, he has done some really impressive things. He lifted and threw an entire cargo ship, battled two Ultra Warriors at the same time, and even killed the Rock Monster, Gudon. Neronga is nearly unstoppable. Wiz: But not completely unstoppable. He heavily relies on electric energy for most of his abilites, and he only has so much before he needs to consume more. Boomstick: Even if he still has energy, his invisibilty can be countered if he gets covered in something like dirt, or it can just be, knocked right out of him. Wiz: But despite this, Neronga has proved to be one of the most fearsome opponents an Ultra Warrior can face. If they challenge him, they're in for a shock. Boomstick: Was that a pun? Wiz: Yes! Boomstick: Never do that again. (Neronga roars) Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set and we've run the data through all possibilities. Boomstick: It's time for a death battle! DEATH BATTLE! Various civillians are seen doing everyday activies, but they are suddenly interrupted when all power in a large radius goes out. The cause of this is quickly revealed, Neronga is absorbing the energy from a powerplant. Various law enforcment and military personnel attempt to get rid of the beast, but they are of no effect. But suddenly, the ground begins to shake. Buildings and vehicles collapse underground as Baragon travels beneath the earth. He burrows under Neronga, causing the beast to fall down below. The two kaiju stare at each other underground and prepare to battle. 'FIGHT!' Both beasts charge at each other, their underground traveling causing many earthquakes to affect the land above them. Baragon leaps on Neronga and begins to bite down on his skin, but Neronga has no trouble throwing him off. Baragon then fires his heat ray, however this merely dazes Neronga rather than wounds him. Neronga charges in and lands several blows on Baragon, electrocuting him with a touch and sending him flying with a punch. Baragon attempts to retreat, but Neronga pursues. To counter this, Baragon decides to use his heat ray again, but this time he fires it above Neronga. This causes the ground to cave-in above him, trapping him under the earth. Baragon returns to the surface, and roars in victory. Preparing to exit the area, and suddenly stops when he notices the ground trembling beneath his feet. Neronga is still alive. Using his sensitive hearing, Baragon locates where Neronga will resurface and he avoids that area, then treats Neronga to a direct heat beam. But Neronga is prepared, and fires his Despotic Electric Attack. The two beams collide, but Baragon's heat ray is easily overpowered and he suffers a deadly blow. Neronga tries to hit him again, but Baragon jumps out of the way, narrowly avoiding slamming into a building. Baragon goes back underground and tries to escape, but Neronga follows. They travel underground for miles, but Neronga eventually catches up and forces Baragon to the surface. He then fires 5 Despotic Electric Balls, but thanks to his agility and reflexes, Baragon manages to avoid all of them. Neronga roars in anger, and then becomes invisible. Baragon uses his hearing to try and find where Neronga is attacking from, but struggles to land any blows due to Neronga's speed increase. Baragon is beaten several times by his foe, and is thrown hundreds of feet. Neronga, still invisible, attempts to attack Baragon from behind. Baragon hears this and digs up a massive amount of dirt. This temporarily blinds Neronga and reveals his postion. While Neronga is stunned, Baragon covers his eyes with his protective ear flaps and charges at his opponent with his horn. Neronga is punctured, but due to Baragon's smaller size, he fails to hit anything important. Neronga then forces Baragon off of him and sends him flying with his Despotic Electric Attack. Baragon is exhausted and heavily wounded. But he still stands up, and prepares to keep fighting. But Neronga uses his Despotic Attack Rush to charge himself up with electricity. He then runs at Baragon, the smaller kaiju doesn't have enough stamina to avoid it and is hit directly. Baragon is launched into a mountain which then collapses on him. 'K.O!' Conclusion Wiz: Baragon may have had a mobility advantage, but that's really about it. Boomstick: Yeah, his heat ray IS pretty cool, but it's not actually as strong as you'd think. Wiz: Right, when used in the battle against Frankenstein, it only seemed to be an annoyance, NOT a lethal attack. It's mainly used as a means to soften the ground to let him burrow easier. Boomstick: Neronga's beams, on the other hand, have been shown to be powerful enough to ''kill ''kaiju, and Baragon's small size definitely didn't make things any easier for him. Wiz: Baragon has a history of struggling against larger foes, and this combined with Neronga's much more impressive arsenal meant that there was very little Baragon could do in the long run. Boomstick: Yeah, even if he tried to escape underground, Neronga could dig right after him. Looks like Baragon got burr-owned! Wiz: The winner is Neronga. Do you agree with the outcome? Yes Yes, but for a different reason No Unsure Category:'Kaiju' Themed Death Battles Category:'Toho vs Tsuburaya Productions' themed Death Battles Category:Burrowing Combatants Category:Dinosaur Fights Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:"Fire vs Electricity" Themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:'Tokusatsu' themed Death Battles Category:Giant Combatants Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Gorillazilla Category:Strength vs Speed themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:What if? Death Battle